Expect the Unexpected
by Hells Tenshi
Summary: A slytherin that's different from all the rest. You've never met her before and she doesn't want you to know her either. But she doesn't have a choice. Staying invisible is not an option anymore.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. This is my first Harry Potter story so be gentle. I have it up before but had to make a few adjustments. Anyway, read on! I own any character on here that isn't in Harry Potter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

Chris looked at the train that would take her to her second personal hell. Every single year it was the same. She would leave one prison only to go to the next. She often thought that if she could just walk away she would have been long gone. There was nothing here for her. It was just a boring endless cycle.

She sighed and pulled her trunk along with her before leaving it where it was. Someone would get it for her like they did every year. Every single horrible boring year.

She walked along the compartments and went into one in the back that she knew would be empty since she stayed in the same one each year. There is only one other girl that shared the compartment with her and she was a Gryffindor as surprising as that was.

You see, her name was Christina Maldon, although she preferred to be called Chris, and she was a pure blooded Slytherin who was friends with a muggle born Gryffindor. It was not exactly something that you see very often if ever. The fact was that Chris didn't agree with the way everyone in Slytherin acted. She didn't believe she was better because she was a pure blood and this would be why she didn't talk to anyone at all for she didn't want to talk to anyone in Slytherin and almost everyone who wasn't in Slytherin didn't want to talk to her. Except for Drilene Swason.

It was on the first day of school that Chris had met Drilene. She had been sitting in a compartment, dreading the year that was to come when Drilene walked and casually started talking. Chris glared at her and gave cold answers even though it was only a mask that she had learned to put up. Slowly but surely, Chris warmed up to Drilene and they just talked for the rest of the night.

When they got sorted Chris knew that she would be sorted in Slytherin. It was in her blood. She also knew that Drilene wouldn't be in the same house. She was too nice and caring. She wouldn't have lasted a minute. She avoided Drilene for a while, certain that she didn't want to talk to her again because it would ruin what ever chance she would have of becoming popular.

It worked but at one point Drilene had cornered her outside and talked to her. She had said that she didn't care what other people thought, that she knew that she would be a good friend and that she wanted to be her friend. Needless to say they became fast friends and no one commented on it because they didn't notice them. Of course some people noticed but didn't comment on it. They would avoid the crowd whenever they could at the meals and always sat at the back of the class.

Drilene had other friends in different houses and people knew her but Chris could almost have been air. She never spoke up in class and if she did talk it was in hushed whispers to Drilene. She was almost never seen in the Slytherin common room because Drilene wasn't allowed there and if she was in there she would be sitting in the darkest corner where almost no one noticed her. It was peaceful that way and she could also observe people easily.

Chris was startled from her thoughts when the door to her compartment opened up and Drilene stepped in. Drilene had a fair complexion and black hair with blond highlights that came down to her shoulders. She was thin and had an average height. She had light brown eyes that shown with intellect and stubbornness most of the time. She hadn't changed a bit during the summer vacation.

Chris, on the other hand, had changed. She had natural tanned complexion and black hair that reach her mid back with dark blue streaks running through it. Her bangs covered half of her right eye most of the time. She was more toned then Drilene which came from practicing Quidditch and she was also slightly taller then Drilene. She had amber eyes that could turn black depending on her mood. Her eyes were often guarded and most people who looked into them found them mysterious and even disturbing at time.

"Hey Chris! I love the hair dye. Did your folks flip out on you when they saw you?" That was Drilene for you. She skipped all the formalities and went straight to the interesting stuff.

Chris grinned in reply. "Oh you know them. They didn't even notice till a muggle asked if I was a Goth. When they did notice though it was so funny."

Drilene laughed, picturing Chris's parents reaction. Chris's parents were very strict and proper so any sort of thing that was strange or improper they would forbid. In other words, dark blue highlights were out of the question. Drilene hadn't actually met Chris's parents considering she was a muggle born but she had seen a picture.

They talked about their summer. Well, Drilene talked and Chris listened. Drilene's parents were archaeologists and Drilene went along with them during her vacations. This year they had gone to Egypt. As Drilene talked Chris looked out of the window, half listening to her and half wondering why she felt like something was about to happen.

The compartment door opened, startling both the girls inside. In the doorway stood Hermione Granger who seemed to be preoccupied. Looking inside she noticed the two occupants in surprise.

"I'm sorry. I thought that this was free. How have you been Drilene?" Granger smiled at Drilene, not really noticing that Chris was there. She was fine by that and hoped that it would stay that way.

Drilene returned her smile. "Just fine, Hermione. Yours?"

Granger shrugged. "Same as always I suppose." She looked around the compartment and gasped a bit when she saw Chris sitting there, just looking at her. "Hello? I don't think I've met you before. My name's Hermione Granger. You are?"

Chris debated on telling Granger her name. If she became too friendly the rest of her house would find out and then her parents would find out. Her parents aren't allowed to find out.

"No one you should concern yourself with." Chris replied rather coldly. Granger frowned and Drilene shot her a look of disapproval.

"Fine. Don't tell me. Can I speak with you for a moment, Drilene?" Drilene nodded and stepped outside. Chris sighed a bit when she heard their conversation. Just because she was cold didn't mean she was stupid and deaf.

"Why are you talking to her Drilene? She seems cold and why haven't I seen her before? She doesn't look like a first year." Chris snorted. Well, that was a bit obvious.

She heard Drilene sigh. "She isn't really like that. She just takes time to warm up to people. And you have seen her. You just haven't noticed her. She really cool actually."

"Sure…" Chris could hear the obvious doubt in Granger's voice and smirked. Looked like she still had her wonderful mask. "Well, you should change we're almost there. And be careful Drilene."

Drilene came back in the compartment and looked at Chris, frowning lightly with her hands on her hips. "Was that really necessary?"

Chris sighed. "Yes, it was necessary. You know how fast rumours spread. Just because people don't know me doesn't mean they can't find out. If it even reaches my father that I talk to you I would have been dead long ago. You know that Dri."

Dri looked defeated and her hands dropped by her side. "You're right. I'm sorry. I'm just so tired of you being invisible." Chris laughed and Dri looked at her like she was crazy before she joined her.

They changed and felt the train slow down. They joined the rush and were soon outside. Chris saw Granger shoot her a slight glare. Chris gave her a smirk to keep up the act before Granger disappeared into one of the many carriages.

Chris looked at the creatures that pulled the carriage. She had heard that only people who had seen murder first hand could see them. It wasn't a pleasant thought though she supposed that it fitted with the appearance of the creature. They certainly wouldn't win a beauty contest.

Drilene looked at Chris, feeling slightly worried before shaking the feeling off. They got into a carriage for the two of them and the ride was spent in comfortable silence. When they got out Chris looked at her current prison. The castle seemed to have a eerie look to it.

They joined the crowd again and walked into the great hall. Drilene and Chris smiled at each other before separating and going to their respective houses. Chris sat at the far end of the table and smiled slightly when she saw Drilene talk to people in her house.

Looking at the first years that were coming in she sighed, noting that she seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Another year of torture. Splendid. She looked at the professor's table and noted with amusement that Snape wanted to be here just as much as she did.

Looking over to Dumbledore she noticed with shock that he seemed to be looking right at her. He smiled slightly, a twinkle in his eyes and bowed his head slightly. Chris, who was still in shock returned the bow of the head. Dumbledore seemed satisfied because he started watching the sorting.

Chris shook her head slightly at the strange occurrence. That had never happened before. She just knew that this year would be different. She just wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

* * *

A.N. So, what do you think? Review people so that I know what you think! Maybe Chapter 2 coming up...


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. Ok, this would be the second chapter. Read and hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Chris woke up early the next morning. Waking up early was normal for her because she could talk to Drilene freely for a while. She got dressed, making sure that she made little noise so that no one would wake up.

Closing the door she let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. If some one saw her they would have been suspicious. Climbing down the stairs she walked right through the common room and was almost out the door when an annoying voice stopped her.

"Where do you think your going?" Parkinson asked with a slight sneer. Parkinson was by far on of the most annoying Slytherin she had ever met. The girl had no shame what so ever.

Chris turned slowly, a cold glare on her face that made Parkinson take a step back. "I will go where ever I wish to go. Now if you'll excuse me." She smirked at the enraged look on Parkinson's face before turning around, not seeing some one else come down the stairs from were they had been listening.

Walking down the hall ways she breathed deeply. She loved it when she could walk freely, without getting pushed around by the mass of students. It just annoyed her at times.

Walking inside the Great hall she looked around. There were only one or two students eating but they had their noses in a book. Looking towards the Gryffindor table she saw Drilene sitting there with an annoyed look on her face. Normally they would have gone outside with some breakfast before classes but since it was the first day they had to stay to get their schedules.

Walking over Chris sat down across from Drilene. When Drilene didn't start talking she knew something was wrong. "Dri? Did something happen that you want to talk to me about?"

Drilene looked up; eyes filled with irritation and even though Chris knew it wasn't directed at her she was still worried. "It's Hermione. She talked to me again last night. Starting asking me about you and what house you were in because she couldn't see you. She saying that I should ditch you and it's starting to bug me. She just doesn't listen! I keep telling her that you're just like that but she won't believe me. If she doesn't stop soon, I might just hex her."

Chris listened carefully, patiently waiting for Drilene to finish. When she did Chris frowned. Why did Granger have to start noticing her now? It was giving Drilene problems that she didn't need.

"Just ignore her, Dri. She probably just worried about you. Hell, I would be to if I was her and saw you with me." Drilene gave her a scolding look but Chris just shrugged. "You know it's true. Anyway, aren't you glad that Professor Lupin's back this year?"

Drilene instantly brightened at the statement while Chris laughed slightly. She had to admit, last year had been the worst year of her life. Umbridge had been a total ass to everyone except for the Slytherins and it had bugged Chris but what could she have done? Not only that, but Chris had seen the marks on Potters palm. She hadn't been able to see it properly but she thought she saw something about lies. Potter was the last person that would tell lies although Chris did think that Potter didn't approach Umbridge in the right manner. Then again she couldn't say that she wouldn't have acted the same.

"Yes! I loved Professor Lupin! He was such a cool teacher. After the horror that we had last year he'll be so much more fun." Drilene started talking about random things which instantly told Chris that she felt better. They ate breakfast and just talked for a while. Noticing students start to come in she stood up. Drilene gave her an understanding smile and Chris walked to the Slytherin table.

Sitting down at the same place she had last night she sighed and crossed her arms on the table before putting her head on it and closing her eyes. She hadn't gotten much sleep last time because of the giggling girls that she shared a room with. Not to mention that she couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen.

Because her eyes were closed she didn't see the person that sat next to her. She did, how ever, feel the weight of someone's eyes looking at her. Opening her eyes, she met the grey eyes of the last person she expected to see sitting next to her.

Draco Malfoy sat there calmly eating his breakfast, as if him sitting next to her was a normal occurrence which by the way it wasn't. She sat there, just staring at him with shock and possible horror. Why was he sitting next to her in the first place?

Malfoy turned to her and just stared right back at her. "Is there a problem?" Chris shook herself out of it and just dismissed it, too tired to think about it. She put her head back on her arms and closed her eyes, fully aware that Malfoy was still looking at her. "How come I've never seen you before?"

Chris almost laughed. It seemed that she was destined to have people ask her this. She sat up straighter and looked Malfoy straight into his cold grey eyes. "I prefer to be left alone and don't really like attention." She made the statement calmly yet hoped that he would get the hint. Apparently he didn't or he did and decided to ignore it.

"Well, do you have a name?" His voice was cold and had a warning ring to it. Well, if he could ignore her hints she would do the same.

"Yes I have a name but I don't think I'll share it with you." She went back to resting on her arms but not before seeing the determined look in his eyes. She had to refrain from gulping.

The professors started handing out the schedules. Looking at hers she smirked slightly. She had double potions with Gryffindor first. That meant that she could talk to Drilene. She saw Malfoy also smirk from the corner of her eye but she knew that he had a totally different reason. He was probably smirking because he was looking forward to Snape tormenting Potter.

Chris shook her head and stood up, fully intending to get her books and getting down to potions before everyone else when a hand grabbed her wrist and tugged her back down. Looking at Malfoy, she raised an eyebrow and waited for him to say what ever he needed to say so badly.

Malfoy didn't release her wrist as he looked at her. "I will find out your name you know? I know what I want and I get it." Chris's eyes narrowed. She twisted her arm free of his grasp and stood up.

Whispering loud enough so that he could hear her, she said "I wouldn't count on it. Stay out of my way Malfoy." She walked out of the room and walked towards her room. Once she was in there she grabbed her potions stuff and walked back in the common room. She saw Parkinson glare at her but ignored it, not feeling like getting into a fight.

She walked into the potions classroom and as to be expected, it was empty. She took a seat at the back and waited. A minute later Drilene walked in. She sat next to her and gave Chris a pointed look that clearly said 'explain.'

Chris sighed. "I don't know, Dri. He just sat next to me. Why, I don't know. I mean, he never noticed me before. Why would he start now?" She was seriously confused. Nothing about her really changed. So why where people starting to notice her all of a sudden?

Drilene started to smile. "Maybe he just figured out that you're the love of his life and he wants to find out who you are and marry you." Chris glared at her and Drilene immediately sobered. "But seriously, I don't know why he's starting to notice you. Did you say something when he was there or something?"

Chris thought about it but shook her head. "Not that I know of. But Malfoy isn't the only problem. Granger and Parkinson have also started talking to me or more like insulting me and I don't think that this can be a good thing. You know that Parkinson love's getting people in trouble. Not to mention that I think her parents know my parents and that can't be a good thing. My parents might just find out that I'm friends with you."

Drilene frowned at the last part. "Would that be such a bad thing?" When Chris looked at her in confusion she explained. "Them finding out that we're friends, that is. Because if you're really that ashamed of me then maybe we shouldn't be friends."

Chris looked worried. "I'm not ashamed of you, Dri. If anything, you're the one who should be ashamed of me. But you don't know my parents. They can do whatever they want and don't really care what effect it has on people. You could say that they get what they want by any means necessary." Chris laughed humorlessly, remembering the conversation that she had had with Malfoy.

Drilene nodded. It was true that she didn't know all that much about Chris's parents but that only because Chris hated her parents and didn't like talking about them. From what she had managed to get out of her, Chris's parents are emotionless, strict and self-involved.

They sat back; thinking about the new development and watching the class slowly fill up with students. After everyone was inside Chris slowed her eyes and smiled. 3…2…1… The door closed with a bang and Professor Snape walked to the front, his cloak billowing behind him. Chris watched a girl jump a foot in the air with amusement. You'd think that they would be used to it by now.

Snape whirled around and glared at every single person in the class. "Today we will be making a memory potion to see if you really deserve to be in my class. If you do not meet my standards I will personally throw you out of my class." Chris saw Longbottom gulp slightly and start to sweat. She would have felt sorry for him if it hadn't been so amusing. "I expect the potion to be done and on my desk by the end of class. Begin." He waved a wand at the board and the instruction appeared.

Chris and Drilene got to work. Chris's best subject's potions. She thought it was one of the easiest subjects in Hogwarts and didn't really understand why other students always complained about it.

Working on her potion, she turned it 8 times counter clock wise and then waited for it to start boiling. While she was waiting she observed Potter and Weasley. They were making a slight mess of the potion and by the look on Snape's face he also knew it.

Before the end of the lesson Snape walked along the table's, deducting points were needed. Chris watched will he took 10 points away from Gryffindor because Potter and Weasley forgot to add an ingredient.

Snape stood in front of her desk. He was one of the few people who knew she existed but that might have been because he didn't trust anyone and wanted to know everything about people that looked suspicious. She supposed that she did look suspicious considering the fact that she never spoke up in class and kept to the shadows most of the time to avoid attention.

Snape looked at her with a slight sneer but she just shrugged it off. That was how he was with everyone. Why should she take offence? He looked at her perfect potion and gave an almost unnoticeable nod.

He was about to move on when he stopped as if remembering something. "Ms. Maldon, please stay after class." He moved on to Drilene, took a look at her potion and moved on. He never seemed to pick on her even though she was a Gryffindor. Not to mention that he couldn't really say anything about it since it was very close to being perfect.

Drilene looked at her, a look of confusion on her face. "What was that about? Why would he want to speak to you, his prize anonymous student?" Her voice was filled with playful sarcasm.

Chris glared at her before shrugging. Filling her vale with her potion, she took Drilene's and brought it to Snape's desk. Walking back to her seat, she filled an extra vale and put it in her pocket. You never know when a memory potion might come in handy.

Snape's voice rang out. "I want two rolls of parchment on the potion we did today for the next lesson. We will be trying all the potions out tomorrow. You are dismissed." Everyone stood up and practically ran out of the room. They were probably worried that if they stayed any longer they would get more homework.

"I'll see you later. Ok, Chris?" Chris nodded and watched Drilene walk out. Sighing, she picked up her stuff and made her way to the front of the class, looking at the floor.

She looked up when she heard a gulping noise and saw Longbottom standing across from Snape with Snape glaring at him. Why was she here again?

"Ms. Maldon, I'm going to get straight to the point. From now on I want you to be Mr. Longbottom's tutor. You will help him with his homework and studies. Am I understood?" Snape looked at her as if waiting for a very humble yes.

"Professor Snape, if he's not meeting your standard then why don't you kick him out of your class like you threatened to do?" She felt Longbottom gulp slightly and saw Snape sneer at her.

"If I could I would but as it so happens, Mr. Longbottom's grandmother expressed her concern to Dumbledore and he asked me to give the boy another chance." Chris had to fight down a smile when he sneered at the word 'asked'.

Chris looked at Longbottom. He didn't look pleased at the fact that she would be his new tutor but he looked even less pleased when she had suggested that he get kicked out of the class. Well, she guessed that she had the time to help Longbottom out.

"Alright Professor." Snape nodded and swiftly walked out of the classroom as if the whole ordeal made him uncomfortable.

Chris looked at Longbottom who was eyeing her nervously. Deciding to break the silence she asked, "Your next class is tomorrow, correct?" Her voice was slightly cold. She had to keep up her act even if she was helping the boy.

Longbottom nodded and Chris sighed. "Alright, meet me in the library after dinner. Do you have a problem with that?" With out meaning to, a warning tone entered her voice. Longbottom quickly shook his head. "Good."

Chris left the door and heard the sigh coming from Longbottom inside. She smirked lightly. She almost felt sorry for him. If there was one fact about her, it was that she was not an easy teacher. She was not an easy teacher at all.

* * *

A.N. So what do you think? Review people and chapter 3 coming up a.s.a.p...depending on the review's I get of course ;)


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. Hey y'all! I'm still on vacation but after a review that was very percuasive I decided to post chapter 3. A lot happens here so enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

The rest of the day went by fairly normal. Chris kept to the back and no one noticed her, just the way she liked it. The only time that she opened her mouth was to talk to Drilene during Care of Magical Creatures. The only thing that annoyed her was that Potter, Weasley, Granger and some other Griffindors kept glaring at her. She guessed that Longbottom told them.

Chris was walking towards dinner and sat down. When some one came to stand next to her she looked up. Parkinson stood there with a jealous glare on her face. Chris looked at her with an eyebrow raised, silently asking her what the hell she wanted.

"Stay away from my Draco. He is mine and everyone knows it but you seem to have missed the memo." Chris just looked at her like she was crazy. "Don't act all confused. I saw you two talking together this morning and I'm just giving you a warning. Don't mess with me."

Chris looked at her calmly, though the Slytherins who were watching could hear the underlying annoyance. "First of all, I would never steal anything that belongs to you because you have horrible taste, no offence. Second, I did not sit next to Malfoy, he sat next to me and if you would have looked past that veil of jealousy that you seem to live behind you would have known that. Lastly, I highly doubt that Malfoy is your boyfriend or belongs to you since he seems to be trying his utmost best not to be seen by you."

Parkinson glared at her so hard and with such anger that Chris wouldn't have been surprised if she would have gotten slapped. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on who's point of view you were looking through, Parkinson noticed Malfoy at that time and rushed over to him before dragging him to the other side of the table. Malfoy send her a glare but Chris just shrugged in return. What was she suppose to do about it?

Looking over towards the Griffindors table she noticed Drilene looking her way. When she raised her eyebrows, Chris shrugged and made a movement with her hand that signified that she would tell her later.

Looking at the people at the Gryffindor table she noted that some of them were glaring at the Slytherin table for no apparent reason. Looking at the famous three she saw that Granger was talking to the youngest of the Weasley's and that the three other Weasley's were talking to each other. Looking over at Potter she noticed something different.

Potter had never seemed the same after the world recognized Voldemort's return. Yes, she spoke him name freely. Her philosophy: why be scared of some one who you've never met before?

Back to Potter, he had seemed to be in a permanent depression that she found odd. She's thought he would have been glad that the world finally wished to recognize the fact that Voldemort had returned but instead he hardly spoke and what was really strange was that he didn't seem to like Dumbledore that much anymore.

Chris shrugged to herself. It really wasn't any of her business. She would just hide in the dark like she had done for years, keeping an ear open for information and wanting to help them but knowing that they wouldn't accept her. If she ever heard anything she would always tell Drilene and she would tell Granger who would tell Potter.

The food disappeared and people started leaving. Chris stood up and started walking towards the library. Taking one last look towards the Gryffindor table told her that Longbottom was coming and that no one on that table liked the idea.

Chris smirked. Longbottom was obviously nervous. Hell, with his grade anyone would be nervous. She walked into her room, took her potions work and walked towards the library. Once she got there she headed straight for the table in the back. Hardly anyone came there and she liked it that way. Opening her potions book, she started her essay while waiting for Longbottom to finally show up.

Hearing voices approach her table, she looked up to see Potter, Weasley and Granger all accompanying Longbottom to her table. Rolling her eyes at the suspiciousness that was rolling off them in waves she turned her eyes back to her essay to finish the paragraph that she had been working on.

She heard all four of them stop in front of her but she kept on writing. Finishing the sentence she put the quill down, sat back and just looked at all four of them with an eyebrow raised. When no one spoke she let a small smirk come over her face.

"I never knew that a Gryffindor needed escorts to take him to his tutoring lesson. Please remind me to suggest it to the rest of the school." The smirk widened when she saw Weasley glare harder at her. Although she didn't intentionally want to hurt anyone, it was still fun to annoy them.

Chris turned her gaze towards Longbottom who was squirming slightly. "Well, unless you expect your guards to do your work for you I suggest you sit down Longbottom. Professor Snape asked me to tutor you and that's exactly what I'm going to do." Chris gave a pointed look towards Granger.

"Unless your grades have increasingly dropped, I don't understand why you're here Granger. The other two I can understand….Oh, well. Now, if you'll excuse us…" Chris started writing again. When she noticed that they weren't going away she looked up again. "Is there a reason you're still here?"

Weasley glared at her, Granger and Potter right by his side although Potter seemed to be thinking. "We're not going to leave you alone with Neville. You're a Slytherin, who knows what you'll do." Chris's smirk fell of her face and she glared icily back at him. When she spoke it was in a cold voice with no emotion.

"If you are quite finished then I suggest you leave. I only agreed to help Longbottom and even that was against my better judgment. If you do not leave right now then it will also be you who explains to Professor Snape why I was unable to help Longbottom. So the way I figure it, you should leave now."

Granger stepped forward and glared at Chris. "We'll be right across the room. If we think that anything is wrong then we will come over before you can pull out a wand." Chris just gave her a cold smirk that made Granger's glare harder in return.

Weasley pulled her towards a table at the other end of the library. Potter followed them though he did shot her a glare that was a mix of confusion and suspicion. She just gave him a cold smirk that she was sure didn't help him trust her any.

She turned her attention towards Longbottom and raised an eyebrow when she saw that he was still standing, looking around nervously and avoiding her. "Are you planning on doing you work standing up, Longbottom? Because if you are it will be a trick worth seeing."

Longbottom flushed in embarrassment and sat across from her. When she looked at his books pointedly he opened them but didn't do anything else. Fighting down the urge to sigh she sat back in her chair.

"Alright, how much can you remember of doing the memory potion?" Longbottom still looked like he was going to jump if she even so much as moved.

"Um…n. nothing really." He stuttered. Chris sighed slightly. This was going to be a long lesson. Standing up she went to get some books that would hopefully help.

After an hour Chris was about ready to give up. A scowl was permanently plastered on her face and it didn't seem to help Longbottom's fear of her. The boy was absolutely helpless. He just didn't get it. They had already finished a roll of parchment and now they were beginning the second one. Beginning being the key word. Longbottom just didn't seem to get the whole concept of potions and it didn't help Chris with teaching him.

"Ok, it's really easy Longbottom. What ingredients are used in the memory potion and why are they in it?" Longbottom looked like he just wanted to hide in a hole and that didn't help Chris's mood any.

"I don't know." He stated. Chris almost growled in annoyance. Finally, she gave up and just gave Longbottom a book that had most of the information in it.

"Write what ingredients are used in the memory potion, why their in it, what the potions used for and why people don't really know what it could do." As Longbottom started, Chris sat back and closed her eyes, willing the increasing headache to go away. When Longbottom stopped writing she looked opened her eyes and looked around to see what distracted him.

Looking over towards the Golden trio's table she saw Malfoy standing there, probably insulting them if she could trust the bright red color that Weasley was turning. Malfoy seemed to have noticed her watching him because he looked over. His eyes narrowed when he saw her sitting across from Longbottom.

He walked over and she could see Potter stand up and follow him, with the other two at his heels. He sneered at Longbottom and looked at me. "What are you doing with Longbottom?"

Chris just looked at him. "What does it matter to you?" She could see Potter stop right behind Malfoy, surprised that she wasn't intimidated by Malfoy.

Malfoy scowled at her. "You're a Slytherin. We don't socialize with Gryffindors. So I will ask again. What are you doing?" Chris looked at Malfoy, an amused smirk playing on her lips.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that that was a rule. I'll keep it in mind. Now, if you'll please leave I'd really appreciate that." Malfoy just scowled at her and didn't go away. Instead he walked over towards her and leaned over her, his hands placed on either one of her arm rest.

"I would be careful if I were you. People don't like us and we don't like them. That's the way it works. Don't go and try to change that." He spoke softly so that only Chris could understand but she could still detect the iciness in his voice.

Chris looked at him, annoyance swimming freely in her eyes. "I'm not trying to change anything Malfoy. I do, however have to tutor Longbottom and you being here is not helping." Malfoy straightened and looked at Longbottom, a smirk on his face.

"You're tutoring him? Well then, I wish you luck. It would take a miracle for anyone to help him." Longbottom flushed in embarrassment. Chris saw Potter and Weasley growl slightly.

"Watch yourself, Malfoy." Potter warned. Chris sat back and just watched. This was going to end badly, no matter what anyone would do.

"Or what Potter?" Malfoy looked at him with a smirk firmly in place though his hand was by his side, ready to take his wand out if necessary. "I doubt you can do anything. Unless you hide yourself behind the mud blood." Chris winced slightly but only Malfoy seemed to notice.

Weasley took his wand out but Malfoy took his wand out faster. "Petrificus Totalus!" He said and Weasley froze. Potter and Granger instantly had their wand out.

Granger pointed her wand at Malfoy. "Expelliarmus!" Malfoy ducked and the spell missed him, though barely. But he didn't miss the next spell that was cast on him.

"Tarantallegra!" Potter yelled and Malfoy's legs started dancing uncontrollably. Molfoy scowled, pointed him wand at Potter and muttered something. Potter grabbed his stomach and seemed about to barf. He burped and a slug flew out of his mouth. Potter stared at it before another one joined the first one.

Granger looked at Potter in concern and disgust before glaring at Malfoy, who was still dancing. "Furnunculus!" She yelled.

Malfoy quickly put his wand up. "Protego!" A shield came around him and the curse reflected off of it but it went in Chris's direction. Chris stared at the oncoming spell in horror before she ducked, the spell flying over her head and into a book shelf.

Chris could see spells flying between Malfoy, who had quickly cast a spell to make his legs stop dancing and Granger. Finally she was sick of the whole deal. Standing up, she took her wand out and said, "Finite Incantatem!"

The spells disappeared and Chris was quick to stop the next ones. Pointing her wand at Granger she said, "Silencio!" Granger had been about to say a spell but no sound came out of her mouth. She turned towards Malfoy. "Accio wand." Malfoy's wand flew into her hand and then she did the same with Granger.

Everyone looked at her in surprise, including Longbottom who had taken resides in the far corner and Weasley who was still frozen but able to move his eyes. "It was getting annoying." Chris said. Just then McGonagall walked toward them, followed by Madame Pince, the librarian. She looked at the damage, from Weasley who was frozen, Granger who was trying to talk, Malfoy who was silent but glaring at Chris to Potter who was still burping slugs.

"What happened here?" She asked them, though it seemed that she was asking the Gryffindors more then Chris and Malfoy. That was to be expected.

Granger tried to explain but her voice was gone. Chris smirked slightly at the attempt. McGonagall, who saw the smirk, turned towards her. "Maybe you would like to explain, Ms. Maldon?"

Chris's first reaction was surprise because she didn't think that McGonagall remembered her name. Though it did make sense because she had been her teacher for a long time. Suddenly she remembered Malfoy and glanced at him. He was looking at her, the glare replaced by an intrigued look mixed with a small satisfied smirk. He knew her name and she just knew that was a bad thing.

Chris turned her attention back the McGonagall who was watching her with an expectant look on her face. Finally she shrugged. "Fine but you might want to send Potter and Weasley to the hospital wing." She had to fight to keep the smirk off her face when she saw McGonagall look at Potter with horror and disgust. She signalled for Madame Pince to take both of them to the hospital wing. Once Madame Pince left she turned back to Chris.

"Well, I'm waiting Ms. Maldon." Chris sighed and sat on the table that was behind her. How could she word it so that the least amount of people would get into trouble?

"We had a difference of opinion, Professor McGonagall and…um….." Who was she suppose to blame for the whole ordeal? If she blamed the Gryffindors then Drilene would be pissed with her, they would never leave her alone and probably turn the whole school against her but if she gave Malfoy the blame he would never let it go and turn the whole of Slytherin against her. Not that she really cared what they thought but it sure as hell wouldn't make her life any easier, especially if her parents got word. It seemed like she was in between a rock and a hard spot. There was only one solution and she didn't like it one bit. "I expressed my opinion too strongly and it set them off." Some how she knew that it wasn't the smartest thing she could have said.

McGonagall looked at her. "You cast the first spell?" Chris nodded and waited for what ever punishment that she would get. She was pretty sure that it wouldn't be light. "Well then, you have 4 days detention starting tomorrow and 50 house points will be deducted from Slytherin. You will also have to speak with Professor Dumbledore tomorrow morning." Chris mentally winced. She had forgotten about the house points. Oh well, she would get them back at some point. But she did not want to speak with Dumbledore. He was the last person she wanted to talk to.

"As for the rest of you." McGonagall looked at Granger, Malfoy and Longbottom. "You will all have 4 days detention, also starting tomorrow and 20 point will deducted per person. That includes Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. Understood?" They all nodded. "Ms. Maldon, would you please remove whatever spell you put on Ms. Granger and give Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy their wands back?" It was more of a command then a request. She nodded and McGonagall turned and walked away, probably to go check on the other two.

Chris walked towards Granger who was watching her with a curios expression though was obviously still pissed. Chris handed her wand back. "Finite Incantatem." She muttered and turned to go. Granger's words stopped her though.

"Why did you say you started it?" Chris couldn't make out the tone behind the word but it seemed like Granger's voice had softened towards her. She couldn't have that. Chris quickly decided to put that hatred back between them.

Chris turned sharply back towards her. "That is none of your business. Now, why don't you go check on Potter and Weasley? Potter didn't look so good from what I saw." She sniggered slightly. Granger glared at her and Chris instantly knew that Granger hated her again. Granger turned around and stalked off. Chris watched her walk of with a small smirk.

She turned around to face Longbottom who was gathering his stuff. She knew that they wouldn't be able to finish and gave a small inaudible sigh. "You will have to finish on your own. I'll tell you when we meet again tomorrow." Longbottom nodded and hastily left. She watched his retread with just a hint of amusement.

She felt someone still looking at her. Turning towards Malfoy, she silently wondered what he was still doing there. Then she remembered that she was holding his wand and put her hand out with his wand in it. Malfoy took it though he didn't stop looking at her.

"Why did you cover for the Gryffindors?" Chris just glared at him, a look that clearly stated that it wasn't any of his business. "Fine, I'll find out some time or other. I get what I want, Maldon. Just like how I found out your name." He gave her a smirk that didn't leave her reassured at all before he walked out.

Sighing slightly at her constant misfortune, she picked up her books and her completed homework before following Malfoy to the dorms. Arriving at the dorms she was relieved to see that no one was there. Putting her stuff on a table, she sat on a couch and curled up on it, watching the fire dance.

She didn't want to sleep. She just knew that if she went to sleep something would happen that would cause her some serious problems. Problems that she couldn't afford to have. How she knew this, she didn't know but she trusted her intuition. Slowly she started to nod off though and soon she was asleep.

* * *

A.N. So what do you think? Review and Chapter 4 will be up a.s.a.p...as long as people review of course, lol


End file.
